Home for the summer
by bke.21
Summary: Adam returns from college to find Blake growing in more ways than one. SiblingTauradonna AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dont own RWBY**

* * *

Adam could not wait to get back to the warmth of Vale from his college in the Atlas. He liked the university, just not the climate. He was met at his plane by his parents and his seventeen year old little sister, Blake. He was a freshman in college and she was a senior in high school.

It was very hot that day and she was just wearing a loose halter top and some very short and very tight shorts. It had only been four months since he saw her last, but she seemed to have matured quite a bit. Her tits were now a pretty good B-cup and her ass was filling out nicely. He knew he should not be noticing these things on his own sister, but what could he do?

The whole family got home, but Adam was a little tired from both the long bumpy plane ride and a little hung over from the party the night before. He excused himself and went to take a long shower to wake up a little. As he reached out for a towel he came up with nothing but air. "Dammit!" he muttered, no towels.

He quickly yelled through the door, "Sis!, can you bring me a towel or something?"

He heard her foot falls and some giggling as she opened the door. Instead of just handing a towel to him, she walked right in!

"You need something bro?" she asked.

Adam grabbed the towel from her hand as she got a good look at his long dick.

"Bet all the girls like that!" she teasingly said.

"You're not supposed to say things like that to your brother, Blake", he replied.

"You've been gone so long, I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too Sis. Let's go to my room and catch up a little."

Adam rapped the towel around his waist and they both went to his room. Blake jumped on his bed and sat up.

"It's so hot out Adam. Why don't you wait a while to cool off before you get dressed," she said. "Look at me; I'm sweating so much I just want to take my shirt off."

And she was sweating. Her top was wet and clinging to her petite body and developing tits.

"Then why don't you," he blurted out. He knew he should not have said it before he said it, but it just came out.

She smiled and quickly took her halter top off over her head. Her young tight body glistened with moisture. Blake was wearing a purple laced bra which clung tightly to her firm breasts. Her nipples were erect and protruding nicely. Right now, she was as dressed as was wearing a bikini, but Adam had a feeling she might want to go further.

"Love the bra, sis," was all he could say. He did not want to believe it, but he was getting excited seeing his 17 year old sister in just her bra and shorts. Adam could feel his cock starting to grow. He loosened his towel around his waist so Blake would not notice; but she did, and it just made her hornier.

"Thanks, Adam. My panties match too," she smiled and slowly peeled her tight shorts off of her curvy hips revealing a purple string thong. She stood up and turned around showing off her young perfect ass.

"You like?" she inquired.

"Very nice …. Ummm, your thong I mean," he stammered. Now his dick was growing stiffer and there was no way to stop it.

"I'm still hot Adam," and quickly unsnapped her bra. It fell quickly to the ground exposing her fabulous perky tits. She had sharp tan lines which nicely outlined her quarter sized nipples. Then Blake wasted no time and shed her panties. Her pussy was completely bald and as smooth as silk.

Blake's cunt lips were tightly closed and looked like a white slit in her crotch. She walked over to him and again asked, "You like?"

She put a hand on his towel where his stiff cock was. "I guess you do," she giggled and pulled off his towel showing his fully erect dink. She grabbed it with her tiny soft hand and started stroking it up and down. Then Blake fondled his balls, knelt down and put his hard organ in her mouth. She licked his big bulbous cock head and worked her wet hot tongue down to his big hanging balls.

Adam was pre-cumming profusely and Blake licked and swallowed all she could. He grabbed her petite eighty pound body and carried her easily to the bed. He gently placed her down and started feeling over her young firm tits. He sucked on her nipples and ran his hand down her tight flat tummy and down to her smooth snatch. His middle finger ran along her tight slit and he could feel her wetness coming out of her hot cunt. She moaned and he started rubbing her hardened clit. Then he went down on her and spread her outer lips. He could now see her inside pink cunt lips and they were totally wet with her pussy juices. Adam then started licking the insides of her cunt and went down and licked her tight pink asshole. He did this repeatedly; licking her dirt hole and moving up until he sucked her tiny erect clit. Blake moaned and came again and again.

Now it was his turn to cum, he thought. With just a meeting of his eyes to hers, they both knew what was going to happen next.

Adam gently opened his sister's smooth lean legs wide. He looked down and looked hungrily at her tight young slit and beautiful anus below. Adam grabbed his rock hard cock in his hand and pointed it at Blake's cunt. His dick was still wet from his sister's spit as he pushed it against Blake's slit. Her twat lips parted as his cock head was beginning to go into her.

Adam could not believe he was fucking his little sister, but it felt so right to him now. He kept pushing his cock inside her and his dink head disappeared inside her soft white cunt lips. She moaned a little as her tight twat was getting stretched. He kept going and going. Adam felt some resistance but thought it was that his sister was just tight. He did not know that Blake was a virgin and that he was popping her cherry.

As he tore her hymen, she cried out with pain and joy but looked at him lovingly and wanting more. His full eight inches of meat was fully inside her now. She was so tight, but wet too, so he easily started going in and out of her faster and faster. Every thrust felt better than the last and he started getting in a rhythm with her. She was climaxing over and over and he could feel her tiny body shake every time she came.

After several minutes, he could fuck her no longer and had to cum. He figured she must be on the pill, so with one hard thrust he shot a huge load deep inside her young teen body. He spurted again and again inside her until his balls were drained of his white hot spew.

He kept his cock inside her for a minute or so until it softened a little then he pulled it out. Along with his cum, Blake was bleeding a little from her popped cherry.

Adam was concerned with the blood and said, "you ok sis?"

"Never better. Thanks for taking away my virginity."

"What!" he screamed, "I popped my own sister's cherry?"


	2. AN Chapter

Im sorry for the chapter spam

So I know that i write cheap and generic smut but I want to do a few character specific requests. So send me a PM with 2 characters that you wanna fap to and a fetish. I cant promise anything good. My writing is pertty limited to vanilla and mainstream fetishes, but I would like to try. For you, my fans!

I dont have any restrictions on what you want to read. Rape is kinda eh. id REALLY prefer to not do it. Like really really but reluctance is ok.


End file.
